


Tag

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Little Shota [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Deflowering, Developing Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hands, Innocence, Kids, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Licking, Older Female/Younger Male - Freeform, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shota, Size Difference, Smut, Teenagers, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, come oozing, friends - Freeform, small cock, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: A young boy gets a flirty new neighbor.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Little Shota [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147028
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Tag

Nothing much happened in modern day suburbia. In the 80's you might find out you lived next to a devil worshipping cult leader or serial killer. At least that's what Mitchell liked to think. It brought some excitement to the mundane routine he seemed to be stuck in.

Granted if he were in the 80's and did live next to someone like that he'd probably piss himself. The best he could hope to do is act tough and hope they were after someone else. But that didn't stop him from being curious.

His mother fed into his curiosity and amateur sleuths nature by letting him stay up on the weekends watching mystery movies. Anything with a mystery to be solves of puzzles was a top priority. His obsession with finding any dark secrets he could about this neighborhood was only heightened when he was gifted a telescope for his birthday last year.

Mitchell used it to spy or as he would call it being a watchful neighbor. Although even with the device there wasn't much to see from his bedroom window. Watching the daily goings on of his neighbors weren't the Sherlock Holmes-esque conundrums waiting to be solved. It was the mailman delivering envelopes and the occasion packages. And no matter how hard he imagined one of those families was receiving top secret information from the government or something, he knew it was likely just something boring. Or it was the common stay at home mom walking the dog. The pool cleaner. The phone repair guys. Internet set up. Nothing was anywhere near closer to being what he wanted.

He could spend almost an hour sometimes two watching the neighborhood through the lens of the telescope while taking notes as if he had superiors to relay how many times he saw Ms. Reynolds go for her weekend jog at 10 A.M. and come back between 11 or 11:15 depending on if she stopped by that cafe. If she did she would come back with a fruit smoothie.

As supportive as his mother was his father was less so. He often told Mitchell to go out and play instead of spending his free time staying up in his room. Even if he wanted to there weren't many kids around he could hang out with. Most of them went to private schools and didn't spend much time outside either. Since Mitchell had been doing that since before almost half of them even moved into the area he was technically ahead of the curve. But he wouldn't dream of saying that to his dad.

And it didn't help that most of the kids were either snobs or he didn't have anything in common with them which made any interactions with them awkward to say the least. The only other kid that came to mind was a girl who he met once. She was very beautiful but sat right in between of the two deterrents that kept Mitchell alone and bored. She spent most of her time in her backyard in her pool. Before he could even introduce herself she said she didn't need any friends.

It was a shame too, he liked looking at her which he did from a distance now whenever he saw her leave for school among other things. He thought about trying to spy on her with his telescope but she gave off the vibes that she could beat him up if he wasn't careful so he decided against it really quick.

Lucky for Mitchell though he didn't go to a private school. So he still had a few kids to play with on the weekends. He just had to bike for about twenty minutes to get to the park where they often were.

Mitchell didn't go last weekend. He was up in his room watching Terry Bishop take Buster for a walk. The fourth one of that day so his interest was peaked. He thought it could have been her looking for something. As it turned out the dog had a play date more or less. A couple blocks away there was another dog who went into heat a little while back. And apparently it was better to walk her horny mutt over there rather than have him constantly humping her legs.

With nothing going on today, much like last week and the week before that, the young boy decides he'll go have some fun. Plus it would be a good thing to keep his dad off of his back at least for another few weeks. However Mitchell's humdrum weekends would perk up. And it all started with a moving truck that showed up yesterday.

Before he made his way to the door Mitchell was met by the sweet scent of his mom's famous housewarming chocolate chip cookies. Whenever they got a new neighbor at their old house she would make a batch to welcome them. Mitchell liked when she did this because she allowed him to to keep the rest after bringing them over.

The boy's feet storm down the stairs jumping over a few along the way tipping his mother off. She's at the kitchen counter and so are the cookies. Judy turns to him and sees the usual face he has when she's done baking.

"What did I tell you about jumping on the stairs?"

"I'm sorry mom... are they done?"

"Yes. And since you're in such a hurry you can help me finish up here."

"I was actually about to go to the park."

"That's great. I just love it when you offer to help me."

"Yes mom."

"Grab one of the glass containers from the pantry."

Mitchell walks over to grab the container.

"Are there any left?"

"You ask everytime I make these and you know there are?"

"I'm only checking. Who are they?"

"I don't know much. I passed by them a little earlier. They seem like nice, they have a daughter."

"My age."

"No. She's starting college. She's so pretty. Maybe I could get her to babysit. A lot of those college kids have side jobs to help pay for things."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Oh I know. But I worry about you when you stay home by yourself."

"I'm almost a teenage, which means I'm almost an adult. I'm growing up."

"I know. But it's my job to worry about you."

"And make cookies."

"Right."

Mitchell sits the glass container down. The two then fill it up with the tray of cookies.

"Why don't you come with me, that way you can meet the new neighbors to."

"Do I have to?"

"It's outside, that's on the way to the park. Come on."

"Coming."

"Don't sound so glum."

Judy places the container in her son's arms and gets the side door for him. Together they walk next door to the once empty house. There was a moving truck sitting out front but a different one from the day before. As they walk up the path to the house a mover comes out followed by a girl.

"How many more?"

"Just a couple."

"Okay."

The man passes by Mitchell and Judy heading back to the truck.

"Ah, Cheryl."

"Hi Mrs..."

"I already told you you can call me Judy."

"Right, Judy."

"Right Judy."

"You can still call me mom."

"Right mom."

"Are you're parents home."

"You just missed them. I'm stuck with moving duty for now."

"Oh well that's okay. We only came over to give you these."

"Cookies, yum."

"Your mother didn't say you had any allergies and chocolate chip is sort of a go to."

"That's fine. This hands down beats the college food I can afford..."

"Oh."

"That was a joke by the way, don't pay it any attention. I love cookies."

"So does Mitchell. Speaking of, why don't you introduce yourself."

Judy nudges her boy forward. He hands Cheryl the cookies.

"Hey, I'm Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cheryl."

"You don't have to worry about about the glass. I have plenty from before when we moved in. Or you can just take your time with it."

"My mo will probably bring it back to you with something of her own. Or at least something from the nearest bakery she can find."

Judy laughs."

"Mom's not much of a baker."

"Well that's just fine. I'm sure Mitchell won't mind one bit. Anyways, don't let us keep you, I'm sure you've got your hands full."

"Yeah, I should probably take care of these one at a time. I'll let my folks know you came by. I bet they can't wait to get me out of the house."

"By the way, I wasn't sure if you had much free time you know with school and studying."

"I know, so much time drinking and partying, there's almost no time for the rest of that stuff."

Judy hesitates before she starts to chuckle.

"You're joking."

"I was. My studies take up a good bit of my time, but I was thinking about getting a part time job. It'd help with my car."

"If you were up to it I could use a babysitter."

"Mom."

"I would think a big strapping young man like Mitchell wouldn't need a babysitter."

"He likes to act touch."

"Judy."

"I was only putting it out there. You put out good aura and good aura comes back to you."

"I wouldn't mind at all. If it's okay with you Mitchell."

Mitchell doesn't answer right away. He didn't like all the eyes in a room on him at once. It didn't help things further that Mitchell could only thing about one thing. His new neighbor was hot. And the girl next door idea had nothing to do with it. If Mitchell didn't know any better he might have thought he could have seen her on the website he made sure to delete from his browser history whenever he got off of his tablet.

Long warm brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Nice breasts and curves that made his pants twitch. The teen's piercing emerald eyes staring down at him made it worse. She was wearing a tight red & white long sleeve and gray jeans.

Additionally Mitchell was smack dab in the middle of his hormones flaring up. He'd already touched his dick three times this week and came into the toilet each time watching 'college girl' that all looked like Cheryl now. Thankfully his mother wasn't to concentrated down there to see the movement. But Cheryl did see it. The small bulge in Mitchell's pants as he carelessly looked at the beautiful body she had. The girl smiled and didn't say a word.

"...It's fine I guess."

"Don't mind him, he's really shy."

"I'm not shy."

"Then I look forward to getting to know you better Mitchell who loves cookies too."

Mitchell and Judy start to leave. The latter turning around first, so she doesn't see it when Cheryl winks at Mitchell and smiles. After the most awkward ride on his bike Mitchell tried to put Cheryl out of his mind.

For a while he did but she didn't stay gone for long. Eventually while he was playing around he got to thinking about the captivating beauty. Right after the bulge in his pants returned with a vengeance. His young perverted mind wouldn't let go of the image of Cheryl stripping down and doing a bunch of things that woke Mitchell up in the middle of the night and running to pleasure himself. When he figured he couldn't continue he headed back home early to take care of his erection that persisted all the way home.

That night he thought about looking through his telescope to spy on her but discovered something else. Cheryl had made the front room her own. And so, Mitchell could see into her room. His eye looked through the lense to find out anything he could about the new girl that had captured real estate in the back of his mind.

He could see a few posters through the glass. It was a good thing she didn't keep her curtains closed. But there wasn't a whole lot he could see through the window. That was until he saw movement. Cheryl had walked into her room past the window. She stopped by bed just out of the way of his vision. He could make out a few pieces of her briefly poking out but he didn't get a good look until she walked back into view.

When she did she stopped by the window again. Mitchell didn't realise it at first. Then he looked up and saw she was looking at him. He jumped back and made sure his curtains were closed. It was the first time he was spotted, he thought he was good at keeping hidden. But then again no one really knew what he was doing. After seeing the telescope in his window when she arrived and after meeting him, Cheryl knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to look into her window.

Slowly Mitchell moves back to the telescope. Cheryl is still there and still looking at him. He wasn't sure if she actually was looking at him. The houses were separated by a couple dozen feet and the white picket fences that surrounded all of the houses. But she could and she had a big grin on her face the whole time.

Mitchell was about to pull the telescope away from the window and mentally prepared himself for the scolding he would get from his parents when they found out. But instead he kept watching. Because Cheryl didn't close her curtains after seeing him. To the contrary she actually continued the show.

Mitchell froze as she stepped further into her room but remained in clear view of her window. Then she reached down and lifted her shirt over her head. As her brunette hair draped her back and red bra strap Mitchell shook again. His dick started growing.

Now he knew something for sure, Cheryl definitely saw him and despite that she was now getting undressed basically in front of him. Maybe even for him. Either one was like a dream come true. And that dream got better. She turned around giving Mitchell a look at what her front looked like. Her breasts sat perfectly together under her bra. Close enough that he imagined burying his face in her chest & palling asleep on her naked bossom.

The teen modeled off her fiery bra for a little. Almost if she were checking herself out in the mirror. Mitchell thought even if she didn't see him, getting to see her almost half naked would be one of the best jerks he had in a while. That round of hand sex came earlier than he expected.

Cheryl answered any unanswered doubt in his mind with her next action. Cheryl turns to the telescope across the way & acts out drawing her curtains. Mitchell takes it as her trying to communicate so opens his curtains. Now knowing the young boy is still there she continues. First by making another gesture.

Mitchell tenses up recognizing it as the same motion he makes when he jerks off. With her big grin which Mitchell was beginning to fall for Cheryl then unhooked her bra. Mitchell couldn't believe his eyes as she slide her bra off. Her chest was now fully bare for him to see. She saw him and if he read her body language right she was enticing him to touch himself. And as hard as his dick was he didn't care if he got in trouble.

His parents could ground him. Ship him off to military school. Or any other punishment he couldn't think of right now. He had to jerk off. Because he might not ever get another shot like this. For months he watched the neighborhood through his telescope for some excitement and now finally here it was.

Mitchell scrambles as he pulls his pajama bottoms down. His dick springs free and his eye goes back against the lense. Cheryl is there rubbing her hands over her perky breasts teasing the boy. He shudders once more before he starts pumping his cock. All of the time spent monitoring the scene with his left hand and taking notes with his right was good practice now for him keeping the lense on Cheryl while beating off with his other hand.

Cheryl goes on. After she's done playing around she bends over. Mitchell stares at her ass coming into view as her jeans are slipped down. Beneath a pair of matching red panties. His hand was moring ferociously and got faster the longer Cheryl showed off her amazing features in her underwear.

The preteen was jerking off faster than ever before. He was well past the point of no return. He was about to cum soon. And seemingly knowing this Cheryl made sure the next thing he saw would be the thing to push him over the edge. Cheryl turns her backside to Mitchell as she then starts to slip out of the last minimal bit of clothing she has on.

The sight of Cheryl's naked bottom does the trick. But to the final topping to his visual treat is his neighbor turning back around to him. Mitchell sees the hairy snatch and immediately blows his wad. His body spasms as ropes of his hot cum paint his blue wallpaper. The room fills with his whimpering pants as his overwhelming climax takes him over.

When he calms he opens his eyes. Five thick and gooey globs of semen drip down the wall in front of him. Lifting his head up further and looking through the lense of the telescope Mitchell sees he's missed even more as Cheryl is finishing up her show. The brunette teen fondling her own folds with one hand while the other is squeezing one of her breasts.

Mitchell only has that image of her for a few seconds but is sure to memorize evey last detail of it. Immortalizing Cheryl in his mind he watches as she lifts her hand up and licks at her fingers. After she blows a kiss and like that the show is over. Cheryl gives the boy a flirty wave, then closes her curtains. He's sure she's not coming back when he sees her bedroom light turn off a few seconds later.

Mitchell rests on his knees at the open window reliving the last minutes of his life. He couldn't believe what just happened actually happened. He finally got what he wanted for so long just in the shape of a horny teenage neighbor who apparently didn't mind flashing him and wanted him to jerk off to her. The thought clouded his mind and his dreams later in the night.

The kid went to sleep thinking of of Cheryl's performance. His hand wrapped around his throbbing dick long after falling asleep. It was too much before he could fully go under so he ended up jerking off once more creaming his pajamas in the process. The only problem with that was the second batch of cum that he was now too tired to clean up.

It wasn't the first time it's happened. He just knew he had to get them washed before his mother got her hands on them of his underwear otherwise he might be in for his dad giving him the talk and or what could be worse she could give it. And there was no way Mitchell could handle talking about how girls were starting to make him feel with her.

When Mitchell wakes up he goes into the bathroom and takes off his cum stained clothes. As he showered he thought up ever possible scenario of confronting Cheryl. Most of them started with him freezing before he could get out a single word. And the rest ended with him embracing the teen who grabbed him back. They'd make out like mad and he often got her to put his dick in her mouth. All of which he knew was wishful thinking at best.

A part of him wanted what happened to just be a dream. A sexy dream fuelled by so much porn. At least then if it were he could try to move past it. His hormones were simply telling him if yelling in his ear 'Cheryl is hot' and 'you know you want to do every perverted thing you've watched with her' both of which were true.

But through out the day he couldn't muster the courage to blindly go over to her house or find an excuse to either. And so Sunday came and went with Mitchell never asking her about it.

Though he wouldn't have to. Night rolled around and Mitchell found himself looking at Cheryl's window again every now and again. Eventually he saw her walking around inside. It didn't seem anything out of the ordinary until she stopped by the window. Mitchell had left his bedside lamp on to signal he was in his room. When the both could confirm the other they had a repeat performance of the night prior. And again every night the rest of the week.

At the same time each night. Mitchell would leave his light on. And like clockwork the erotic teen would come to her window and put on a show for him, be it simply undressing or her masturbating. Rubbing her pussy and even fucking herself with the handle of her hairbrush. Sometimes she would cum if Mitchell lasted long enough to see. But everytime her came either way and he came hard. By the third time he had to start bringing some tissue of a sock before he ended up permanently messing up the wall beneath his window and possibly tipping of his hawk-eyed mother to what he was up to.

With a week going by in a flash and more than enough times cumming to the neighbor Mitchel was more than satisfied with what he found. Even by Saturday he couldn't believe Cheryl had moved in. He couldn't believe she stripped for him and let him cum so much despite the two barely knowing each other. And yet they continued despite the lack of words between them. The friendly waves she gave him and he gave back during the day was enough to let him know she enjoyed their distant company as much as he did.

Mitchell was looking forward for the sun to turn in. But having spent enough time inside his dad insisted that he go out and play. With a full week of pleasuring himself to the sight of his neighbor, Mitchell was confident enough to finally go over and talk to Cheryl. Though his mom had to go to the store so she gave him a ride to the park.

There he met with his old friends and Cheryl started to disappear from his mind. Something that helped was Mitchell was pretty bad at half of it. Finding the others was easy enough. He made a bobby out of watching his neighbors and finding their patterns. But actually finding a good place to hide was different. And the chasing part was another as well.

A rousing game of hide and seek tag kept Mitchell busy for a while. Until he saw a familiar face that is. While looking for a place to hide having already run across two other kids in the only places he could think of. Mitchell sees Cheryl sitting at one of the picnic tables about twenty feet from the playground.

When the two make eye contact she gives him distinctive wave. His heart skips a beat and his feet stop in place. Her wave becomes a finger wag as the teen calls him over. In the distance behind him he can hear the girl finishing her counting. Without anytime to think about it he runs over to Cheryl. She hops off the wooden table to lead the boy off. They stop by a small restroom. Mitchell looks back to see they haven't been seen and followed by any of the other kids. Cheryl brings him inside & closes the door behind them.

"Cheryl, what are you doing here?"

"You're mom told me she dropped you pff at the park. So I came down. Been a while since I played hide & seek."

"Hide and seek tag."

"Even better. I was good at hiding. Never really at the seeking part though. Mind if I play?"

"Aren't you kind of too old to play?"

"I figured you could put in a good word for me, seeing as you like me and all."

"I don't like you."

"No. Then what do you call what you do at your window every night for the past week."

"...Why did you do that?"

"Why did I what?"

"Take your clothes off, if you knew I was watching?"

"Because I knew you were watching. It seemed like a fun thing to do."

"So you're going to stop. That's why you came here?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Why else would you be here? Unless you did to tell me you're going to tell my parents."

"I don't think so. I'm having too much fun and I want to have some more. And to answer your first question, I want to play hide & seek tag."

Cheryl moves closer to Mitchell. Now her chest is inches from his face. He stumbles back pressing his shoulders to the tiled wall.

"You see, after a while, I got really good at the seeking part."

Cheryl presses her hand against Mitchell's pants which have already started to swell. But the moment she begins stroking him through them, his tent rises further.

"I bet I can find it."

"What are you doing?"

"I think you know. Wouldn't it be better to have someone else jerk you off instead of doing it alone every time."

Mitchell can't respond as Cheryl begins unfastening his pants. Before he has any time to process what's happening she's already pulling them down past his waist. The boys boxers showing a full erection underneath. Cheryl plays with his boyhood for a little squeezing his meat through the thin cloth and also rubbing his small length.

"What do you say, can I play your game too?"

"Yes."

"Great. Then I'll seek."

Cheryl pulls his underwear down following his acceptance. With the blue boxers being removed his dick flings up. The rather girthy 4 inch shlong throbbing for Cheryl as she eyes it down.

"Oh my god it's so cute."

"You found it."

"But that's only half of the game right. I still need to tag it, right Mitch."

"...Yeah."

Cheryl gives a devilish grin hearing the young boys erotic murmur. Her hand wraps around his dick smothering his cock with her grip. Her hand is almost big enough to cover every inch of him leaving just a little and his tip peeking out past her digits.

"Oooh and it's so hard. Is this all for me Mitchell."

Mitchell opens his mouth but only a moan comes out as Cheryl slowly strokes him.

"That's okay, you don't have to say anything..."

The teen leans in kissing him on his neck. This makes him shudder. While stroking him Cheryl wraps her other hand around Mitchell, sliding her hand under her shirt and caressing his flat chest.

"I like you better when you moan."

He squeals out louder when her grip tightens.

"Fuck you're so adorable... you're making me wet."

Cheryl's words patter out with the girl licking Mitchell's neck. Everything she does gets a reaction from the inexperienced Mitchell. And she is just loving it. Her tongue continues up to his ear. Cheryl nibbles at his small earlobe and whispers in his ear.

"How many times times did you blow a load to me, I'm curious. Was it only when you were watching me in my window... or did you play with your little cock while you slept. How about in the bathroom? I can only imagine how much wasted cum you let out. Wouldn't it have been better if you could have blew it all over me. Over my tits. You'd like that right, don't you like my tits Mitchell."

"Yes! I like your tits."

"You started at them plenty. What about my ass. Do you like my ass."

"Yesss... I do."

"I wore my jeans so you could see it. Have you thought about what you would do if you could touch my body?"

"...Yes."

"Tell me. I wanna hear what you'd do Mitchell."

"I want to touch you so bad."

"You can do better. Uses your imagination."

"Suck on your tits... play with them all day."

"That's good, you're doing better."

"Lick them... so much..."

"Don't you want to fuck them?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll have to let you sometime. I want to feel your hard dick fucking my tits. And my ass?"

"I'd shove my face in it. Lick your pussy."

"DO you want to lick my ass?"

"God yes."

"What if I told you to lick my feet."

"YEs."

"You're a good little boy Mitchell. I like it what you obey me... if I told you to eat my pussy."

"I would. As much as you want."

"And make me cum."

"As many times as you want...! Ahhh, Cheryl...!"

Cheryl cradles his head head. Turning him just enough that she can kiss him. Taking his first kiss as she jerks him off to his best orgasm. Mitchell's body shakes. Cheryl in his ear and around his dick is too much to bare and the 11 year old blows another load. And this one while caused by Cheryl was directly brought about by her.

Cheryl watches as Mitchell cums. Her eyes widen as the first of several white lines takes off like a missile and lands almost three feet away on the tiled floor. Another line paints the floor followed by another. Soon she's looking as Mitchell has left five in total on the floor while the rest of his dribbling semen leaks out over her stroking grip and between her fingers.

"Mmmm, fuck. I like that."

Mitchell's dick begins to go limp in his hand. Shrinking a little but not before pumping a bit more of his viscous load into her palm. Spreading her fingers leaves gooey strings of the stuff clinging and dripping down her wrist. She takes a sniff of it and licks at the biggest glob dripping down the center of her hand

"Mmmm... You taste so good Mitchell."

Mitchell looks up. Cheryl is licking her entire hand clean. She swallows all of his jizz before moving to her forearm and giving it a few long licks to clean up the runoff of Mitchell. It doesn't take her very long as she can't get enough the taste and scent of the virgin youth. Cheryl finishes his load off and kisses him on his blushing cheek.

"Tag... you're it."

Mitchell is taken over by his arousal and kisses Cheryl. She giggles under his kiss and kisses back. Soon her tongue is in him mouth exploring ever nook and cranny of his mouth. She's too strong for him but does his best to keep his own tongue working to savor the taste of Cheryl's mouth as well as the remains of his orgasm.

"I love you..."

"...That was fast."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ruin this. Just tell me, are you coming back tomorrow?"

"To the park?"

"...Yeah."

"Good. Cause I want more of your semen. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Cheryl gives Mitchell another kiss. The kiss goodby quickly turns into a make out session goodbye that neither side wants to end. Cheryl runs her fingers through Mitchell's hair wanting so badly to tear off her own clothes and take the boy against the wall but she knew she had him wrapped around her finger and there was no way he could turn her down after today. So she had plenty of time to play with him a little more before that would inevitably happen.

So after pulling her lips away and more importantly her tongue out of Mitchell's mouth, Cheryl walks out of the restroom. Mitchell takes a moment to collect himself before he too leaves the restroom and rejoins his friends with Cheryl permanently etched into his brain.

The next day Mitchell couldn't get out of the house fast enough. After breakfast he waited for the few agonizing hours that gradually ticked by until noon. After that he was out the door. His usual bike route zoomed by in anticipations for seeing his neighbor. He hadn't even considered he didn't spend some of his night at his window. But if he was now going to start meeting with the alluring teen in person, watching her from afar was no longer on his mind.

The tween waits at the center of the playground, standing at the top of the plastic tower doing much of what he had before his neighbor moved in. Watching the world pass him by but this time he wasn't hoping for something to happen. He was expecting something to happen. For Cheryl to show up and play with him again.

In reality he was only kept waiting for about ten minutes but they went on aimlessly with his erection visibly throbbing in his shorts. Had he not been standing alone any of the other kids would have seen it. The boy had to bite down on his lip to distract himself considering he was contemplating whipping his dick out there and cumming all over the place.

Before he gets to that point he sees a car in the distance. It's Cheryl's and he loses it. The wait for her to walk over seemed to last longer than waiting for the first sight of her. But Mitchell couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, sexy, perfect. The eighteen year old young lady walked over in a light blue tank top and white skirt that showed off her thick legs. He couldn't see her backside but he could just imagine how her ass looked from the back. Her ass jumping with every step and her skirt matching as it continued to fall shy of revealing the glorious gift so close but out of reach.

Cheryl sees her neighbor watching her and gives him a wave. If he ran down the playground and over to her any fatser he may have set a new record for his gym class. The two walk over to a wooden black metal bench and sit down.

"You showed up."

"I said I would."

"I didn't think you would."

"You calling me a liar stalker?"

"No, no. I just meant..."

"You are so cute."

Cheryl reacts over and her hand pushes against Mitchell's thigh.

"Is that all from me or are you seeing some cute little babe around here?"

"It's for you."

"Lovely. Why don't you come sit on my lap."

"Right here?"

"Why not?"

"Someone might see."

"So. They might just think we're brother and sister."

"...I don't know."

"What if I told you to?"

Mitchell takes a deep breath. The fear of someone seeing them at the moment was far outweighed by hom much he wanted to feel her hand touching his penis. The next second he was standing up and sitting down on her lap.

"That's better. You miss me?"

"Yes."

"That's so sweet. You are the cutest Mitchell. You would make any young lady blush you little charmer."

As he's sitting Cheryl begins to make a move. Mitchell's head whips around to see if anyone is paying attention and it makes the teen beneath him chuckle.

"Don't worry about anyone else Mitch. Just focus on me..."

She pulls him closer with her left hand. The whole time her right has undone his pants and was now fishing around inside of them.

"Like me breasts on your back."

She inhales purposefully extending her torso out and nudging Mitchell.

"Can you feel them?"

"Yeah."

"What can't you feel?"

"...You're not wearing a bra."

"Good catch. Just so you know, I'm not waring any panties either."

Mitchell's dick pulsates the second she finds it and her words ring in the boy's ears.

"You like that huh. Well, today I might let you get a close up look at my body."

Mitchell bites back a moan. Cheryl's hand wraps around his cock again and she begins stroking him off.

"Aghhhh... someone, someone'll see."

"Don't worry..."

She flips Mitchell's shirt covering his briefly exposed handjob.

"No one can see. As far as they know you just like sitting on my lap little bro."

Mitchel goes rigid as a wave of pleasure surges through his slender frame.

"See. You like it when I do this. Maybe you even like thinking about someone seeing us do this."

Cheryl gives it a few seconds before lifting his shirt up exposing his dick getting stroked.

"Cheryl."

"Let them watch... And enjoy my hand on your dick."

Cheryl leans back on the bench straightening Mitchell out. Without care she continues to jerk the boy on her lap off. He moans out more so than the previous time as the fresh air rolls over the tip of his cock and blows over his cute sack.

"Try fucking my hand Mitchell... fuck it like it was my pussy. I know you want to do that."

Mitchell resists the urge to buck his hips. But her pumping hand breaks his resolve. And soon he's instinctively thrusting his hips letting her digits tug at his dick's foreskin.

"That's it. You're doing good. But you can fuck me harder than that cutie."

She starts kissing Mitchell's neck to further tease his meek body. As soon as she adds more to his experience he begins humping her hand harder.

"Oh fuck yes. Keep going Mitchell. Harder. Harder."

The teen pumps his meat further but his hastening thrusts render her hand movements useless. As he digs deep and gives himself over to the pleasure of Cheryl's velvet hand caressing his dick, Mitchell loses sight with the rest of the world. The boy closes his eyes and puts everything he has into his movements.

The impacts of the boy's hips is more than enough to impress Cheryl. A giant grin of approval and arousal glowing on her face watching him. Her eyes dart over as she sees a woman walking with a small girl coming their way down the stone.

Mitchell is too into her to see or hear and Cheryl simply doesn't care. From a distance the mother is distracted enough by watching the girl skip over the gray surface. But eventually the two are close enough to see what is really going on. The daughter is the first to see it and her pointing finger alerts her mom. She looks over at Mitchell on Cheryl, both humping upward and seeing Cheryl smiling at her as she jerked the child's erection.

She is stunned to see it but speak out. Cheryl lifts her other hand and offers her a friendly wave. Without knowing what was going on the daughter waves back. The woman on the other hand doesn't return the gesture instead tightening the grip on her daughter's hand and speeding up. Watching them almost tear down the sidewalk gives the teen an internal gut-bursting laugh. The mother's face is priceless. A mix of shock and awe and if Cheryl was right a bit of arousal as well considering how well Mitchell was being treated. Anyone close enough to hear just might have though they stumbled near a young couple in the bushes going at it. And in truth Cheryl was rocking Mitchell's world with just her hand.

Cheryl watches them shrink in the distance out of the corner of her eye. Catching the mother look back twice which likely wouldn't have happened if she was caught the first time around Cheryl's smile is as big as it can grow knowing she won't forget seeing Mitchell's handjob for a while.

Before they were out of view Cheryl turns her full attention back to Mitchell who was nearing his limit. Pre-cum leaked down her fingers as he reaches his climax. Cheryl holds onto his pounding chest and pulls him close.

"That's it Mitchell, fill me up. I want all of your cum."

Mitchell grunts into the air his final thrust. His dick pulsates in Cheryl's hand still stroking him off. The first shot of his climax fires out of his tip and soars up nearly a foot straight up before looping back down and landing over her hand. Before the next squirt of semen jets out, Cheryl cups her left hand under Mitchell's cock head and catches the rest of his ejaculation.

"Let it all out Mitchell, for me... Every last drop.

A small pool of jizz gathers up in her hand for a couple seconds. Mitchell slowly starts going limp following another powerful orgasm. Cheryl keeps the pressure on his length though to keep him hard as she milks the last bit of his sperm.

"That's it..."

Mitchell comes back upon feeling Cheryl kissing him on his cheek.

"Another thick load."

As Cheryl pulls her hand in close Mitchell glances over watching the teen girl tilting her hand up against her lips and swallowing his creamy spunk. Savoring the taste of the youths semen, Cheryl squeezes Mitchell tightly. His flavor sends a potent shiver down her spine and ends with her biting down on her bottom lip. With a little left slipping down her palm, Cheryl cleans up the remaining cum. Afterwards the two start kissing as they come down from their own respective highs.

"...I want more."

Mitchell lays his head back against Cheryl.

"Will you use your mouth?"

Cheryl's grin defies her expectation with Mitchell turning her on even more.

"Straight from the source, I love it. Let's go to my car."

Cheryl tucks the boys dick into his pants without his underwear. The friction of his erect skin brushing against the inside of his shorts makes his length twitch. He walks beside her holding her hand and they start to head out of the park with a few eyes on them. The two leave the park. Cheryl's car is parked off to the side of the road.

"Did you enjoy the park?"

"Oh yeah."

"Thinking about making it a weekly thing?"

Cheryl opens the backdoor.

"Can't I sit up front?"

"I prefer the backseat, more room. And I don't have a booster seat."

"I'm eleven not 5."

"Either way I'd still be all over you. Hop in."

Mitchell climbs into the backseat. Cheryl on the other hand walks around to the driver seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a bit more secluded. As much as I don't mind a crowd, I'd rather not have a circle of guys beating off around us. Now, take your dick out and keep that little guy hard for me, it won't take long."

Mitchell nods his head. While Cheryl turns on the car and pulls off, he lifts his shirt up and takes his cock out of his pants. They drive for a few minutes until they're back in their neighborhood.

"You're taking me home?"

"Not your home."

Cheryl pulls the car into her families driveway. The garage door opens and she parks inside.

"My folks aren't home. Can't get more secluded that this."

Her eyes pan down to his dick.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope it doesn't hurt too bad."

"...It's fine."

"That is bad. Let me make it feel great."

Mitchell swallows the lump in his throat watching Cheryl climbs between the front seats into the back with him. Teasing the child she presses her chest against his head for fun. Once she' sits down Mitchell is throbbing even harder than before.

"What... like them?"

"You know I do."

"Then touch 'em."

"Really?"

"We're the only ones here. You like them. You wanna touch them. So go for it already."

Mitchell takes a deep breath. His world is spinning the few seconds it takes him to lift his titanic arms up to meet Cheryl's perky chest. Her pert nipples are already poking through the top since she first got her hand around his cock at the park but now he was able to admire the sight of them.

His small hands grab onto each of Cheryl's breasts and she giggles to herself. The sound of her laughter makes Mitchell stop and look up in embarrassment.

"So cute. I let you touch my tits and you go for over the shirt action."

"But you didn't say I could..."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I said go for it. If a girl says you can play with her tits then you'd better get your fill."

Mitchell's breaths hit faster and deeper. His eyes dart back down to her lovely breasts. His mind goes blank except for the single thought racing through his head of Cheryl's words. The teen is filled with laughter again as her top is snatched up by Mitchell in a second. Her tits flop out without the restraint of her shirt. The next second Mitchell has one in his hand and the other in his mouth.

Cheryl's amused laughter gradually mumbles down to chuckling and pleasured moans. Mitchell is squeezing one of her tits while sucking on the nipple of the other. Had she not been excited for him taking the initiative she could almost give into the surprising amount of pleasure she's receiving from the young boy.

She too fantasied about him. Having her juvenile neighbor all to herself. Doing what he was now. Having a ball with her chest. Or even playing with her sex. Using his fingers or his tongue or the best his dick fucking her perverted pussy. The latter being the thing she wanted most. All she could think about was fucking a boy. And since she moved in and saw Mitchell she wanted to fuck him.

She'd already done her second desire of tasting his semen. A small amount at first. But at the park she was able to get all of his cum this time. And yet it wasn't enough. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. Thinking of it made her pussy drip. Cheryl wanted and needed him to blow his cum straight into her mouth. To have his small dick in her mouth when his cum came.

While she thought about it she got hotter. Mitchell moves to her other breasts sucking and licking every inch of her titty with a animalistic enthusiasm. This and her thoughts overwhelmed Cheryl and she couldn't hold on any longer. Cheryl snatches off her shirt. Right after she pushes Mitchell down on his back. he stares at the teen panting with lust. Her eyes telling just how hungry she was for more of his sperm.

She lets out a low growl and dives down taking Mitchell's dick in her mouth. The boy cries out feeling her tongue finally sliding over the sensitive surface of his phallus. His pleas of pleasure has Cheryl's thighs soaking wet. Lines of her slick drip down her legs without any panties to soak up her juices.

Mitchell looks at Cheryl move with more gusto than even him. Furling her hair behind her ears she strides further taking his dick as deep as it can go and further. The crown of his dick grids against the roof of her mouth and taps the beginning of her throat as she swallows more of him and her tongue laps at his sack taking it in her mouth as well.

With Mitchell's dick and ball in her mouth Cheryl pauses. Taking a long powerful suck of the boys genitals now that she finally has them on her tongue. The mental bliss gives her a miniature orgasm that makes her toes curl.

Mitchell throbs in her mouth. Pre=cum seeping from his dick, Cheryl slathers his meat with her saliva. The taste of Mitchell's cum was her own personal slice of heaven. But she loved the taste of his cock and testis almost as much. The boy was her aphrodisiac and she couldn't get enough of it. Mitchell too was in another world. Cheryl took no prisoners and sucked every word of his vocabulary from his mouth. All he could do was moan and scream out in ecstasy to Cheryl gobbling his cock.

Mitchell can only last for a little while longer. Cheryl is too much for him like this. Before he goes, Mitchell grabs her head watching as he guides her head down on his dick. He thrusts up into her mouth while she rapidly bobs her head. Fucking her mouth is several times better than having her jerk him off which was far better than him jerking off himself but is nothing to the incredible sensation of having Cheryl's mouth on his cock.

With a few seconds left Mitchell pushes his dick in just barely pressing his tip against the back of Cheryl's throat. He grunts as he begins spraying his jizz down her throat. Mitchell's moans and cum give Cheryl another orgasm, this one a full fledge on that makes her shake with delight.

The boy's cock pumps more and more semen down her esophagus which is just what she wanted more than mitchell did. The two go stiff, each shivering after their own orgasms riddle every nerve in their bodies with a euphoric haze.

"...Oh man."

"Fuck."

"That was great."

"Damn straight it was. Told you I'd make it feel great. But now it's time you make me feel really fucking great."

Cheryl gets up on her knees. Mitchell locks eyes with her. They smile. Cheryl pulls Mitchell's pants and boxers down to his ankles then moves over him.

"You ready to have your cherry popped Mitch."

"Go for it already."

"That's what I like to hear."

Cheryl lifts her skirt up. With the white layer held against her stomach Mitchell looks at her sopping pussy. Lines of slick drying on high skin with more and more of her nectar dripping from her mature folds. If he'd seen her sexy snatch for the first time this close he would have stiffened to the hardest erection possible. However he was already hard. Despite cumming in her mouth Mitchell's dick remained hard. His body was eager to lose his virginity to the exquisite Cheryl.

Enthralled by her lowering herself Mitchell reached up and grabs her bare breasts making her gasp. Cheryl touches his face feeling captivated too at the adorable boy under her.

"Imma fuck the shit out of you... rock you world."

"Do it. Fuck me."

Another excited nod and she goes lower. Mitchell's head is greeted by the slippery entrance of the horny teen. She's soaking wet and hotter than anything he's felt on his cock. Together they moan and fill her car and the surrounding garage with moans. Mitchell slides between her folds and enters her pussy. The deeper the boy's shaft penetrates her sex the louder they get. There isn't a whole lot to him but it's everything Cheryl expected him to be. His four inches pulsating within her walls. A burning rod of underage flesh resting in her pussy.

Having her deepest fantasy come true almost made her cum again as his length bottomed out in her. And had she climaxed she would have continued as she was now. Pressing her hands on Mitchell and lifting her pussy off of his erect phallus. The pull out felt as good as the dive into his first ever pussy.

Having gone from her hand to her mouth and now buried in her pussy all in one day. He was out of it. Mitchell was a balloon of pent up arousal constantly being filled up to the brink before popping everytime.

And by the latest time he was going through the motions now. Cheryl lets out overwhelmed breaths. He was hitting deep enough for a boy. Deep enough to stimulate her G-spot. And as she rode his slender body she brushes her clit over his bald pubic area. All of the tantalizing pressure on her sex and Mitchell groping her boobs. The look on his face. So fucking cute as she fucked him was so good.

Cheryl couldn't take it for long. Slamming her ass down on his lap and him thrusting up into her thick waist, Cheryl came hard. Another orgasm tearing her apart. She cries out through the explosion of satisfaction. Never stopping her movement however. Mitchell was the same, squeezing her titties more and thrusting faster.

As Cheryl falls to his chest he takes hers in his mouth again. Their bodies clap with vigorous impacts and Cheryl's juices splatter over their hot skin with every clap. He moans further once she feels Mitchell grabbing her round ass and uses her apple cheeks to push her down into her thrusts.

She was loving every bit of Mitchell now. he was getting better at this and she was losing herself in the fact that this 11 year old boy was fulfilling her better than she ever pleased herself.

"I'm gonna cum..."

"I'm cumming too... cum inside me Mitchell. I want you to fill my pussy."

Mitchell with Cheryl's bouncing ass in his tight hands slams her into his thrusts until he cums. Feeling his boy seed filling her pussy brings Cheryl to another orgasm. As she cradles his smaller body Cheryl spasms on top of him and takes his semen deep into her sex.

"That's it... that's it Mitch... fill me up..."

"I love you Cheryl."

"I love you too."

Cheryl's pussy milks the boys cock squeezing every drop from him.

"Mmmm, shit... it's so much still... I can feel all of it moving around inside. God I love your dick Mitchell."

"Did... you, you know, did you cum too?"

"Yeah."

"Was it great?"

"So fucking great Mitch."

Cheryl kisses Mitchell shoving her tongue into his mouth all over again.

"...I want to keep going."

"Really...?"

"I want to keep fucking you..."

His words are more than Cheryl can hope for. And since she can still feel her pussy wrapped so perfectly around his dick which hadn't lost a hint of its enduring erection she knew he could deliver on that promise.

In a flash she pulled Mitchell in for another kiss and the two sat up. he wanted her again and she was more than willing to let him hav as much as he could take. Another time, another two. If he could fuck her into next week she was down for it.

Cheryl spreads her legs open and Mitchel mounts her cum oozing pussy. He shoves hid meat beck into her and she coils around him. The car rocks side to side from Mitchell's thrusting and is filled again by their collective howls of sex. Cheryl takes care of his mouth kissing and making out with him. Mitchell is using all of his remaining energy fucking Cheryl harder than before. His body drills her pussy and she screams as she cums again. Mitchell was the young boy she dreamed of as she was the excitement he longed for. And as they continued to fuck back to back for nearly half an hour with little rest in the backseat of Cheryl's car they knew it was fate that they met.

When neither of them could go on regardless of how much they wanted to continue their exhausting romp they both collapse in a heap of semen, girl-cum, and puddles of sweat. The windows slightly fogs do well to show the contrasting temperatures of inside of the car and out. Another that does it better is Cheryl opening one of the back doors.

Coming after several mind blowing orgasms and more creampies than either of them could count the interior reeked of sweat and sex. And as much as Cheryl wanted to bask in the musk of her underage lover she needed a breath of fresh air or any that didn't smell of Mitchell's semen. As the door opens the cooler air of the garage felt like a frosty winter gust against their naked skin glistening in sweat dew.

"Holy shit that's cold."

"It's was like 80 degrees."

"And we're like a lot more. I'm so impressed with you."

"I couldn't stop... After everything, I finally had you."

"Have me. Don't think this was a one time thing cookie boy."

"So next weekend?"

"You bet. Saturday, you and that little trooper of yours belong to me... But now that that's out of the way."

"What's up?"

"Your little peep shows throughout the week."

"You want me to stop."

"Mmmmm, for now. I'm going to be busy as hell with school. So I'm not gonna be able to show up."

"Oh..."

"Hey. You're a man now. Suck it up. You may not get to watch me put on a show. But you can still see me. And that should be enough."

"I guess."

Cheryl flicks him on his nose.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Then stop complaining like one. No more peep shows will suck. But instead you get to fuck me for as long as you can on the weekends."

Hearing her say this makes him smile.

"See. There's that adorable smile."

She gives him a small peck on his lips and then on his forehead.

"And it won't be all that bad. After today I'm sure you'll be jacking it every day anyways."

"...Probably."

Cheryl starts laughing and Mitchell lets out some laughter as well.

"Hey, how about. If I've got some free time. Maybe I'll record myself 'taking a break' or something an send it to you for so nice fapping."

"I'd like that."

"Figured. But you have to get through this week without whining."

"Ok, I promise."

"Better. Now lets get out of here before my parents show up or something. I've got enough to worry about with college, I don't need to be explaining the naked boy I let pound me like a nail."

Cheryl sits up and grabs her shirt though Mitchell is the only one to get dressed. They climb out of the car and head inside of Cheryl's house. On their way to the front door they stop by the kitchen. Cheryl grab a glass bowl from on top of the refrigerator. The whole time Mitchell is staring at her breasts which are still out and her nipple that are still hard after her thorough fucking.

"Are you gonna stare at me the whole time.

"...Yeah."

"You'd better, otherwise I might think you did have another girl at that park."

"No way."

She hands him the bowl filled with cookies.

"My mom brought these from a bakery near where she works. Share them with your dad since you guys like them so much."

"Thanks. Dad'll be happy."

"But you look a little glum again."

"It's just my, my dick."

"Hard again? Even after all of that."

"You're really hot..."

"And your a real charmer."

As Mitchell smiles back at her she extends her hand.

"Give me the bowl. Since you're so cute, I'll let you get in one more before you go back home. This time."

"Yes!"

"Don't get used to it, you hear me. One more round of tag and then I have to get rid of all of your cum."

"You mean drinking it?"

"What of it."

Mitchell hands off the bowl of cookies to Cheryl. Before she can even put it down on the counter Mitchell is already reaching for his pants. Once they're undone and down he's behind her. Cheryl lifts her skirt revealing her bare ass. His semen is starting to drip from her hole down her leg.

"Hey, you're leaking."

"I know, I can feel it. Find my hiding hole Mitchell and stick your dick in again to fill me back up."

"With another thick load."

Mitchell lifts his dick up and slides back into Cheryl.

"Tag, you're it."

Cheryl growls through a chuckle when Mitchell is inside her once more.

"Ahh... yes... oh fuck... yesss, Mitch!"

Cheryl drapes her bare upper body over the counter top as Mitchell begins pounding her mostly filled pussy. While she's getting fucked she takes a cookie out and takes a big long bite from the treat.

"Oh shit... shit, that's it... fuck me!"

Mitchell grabs onto Cheryl's bouncing breasts and thrusts into her sex harder. If he only had one more time before he could do this again he was going to make sure he gave her everything and emptied his ball in her and had had nothing left to want to fill her up with. And as he eventually reached their orgasms Mitchell pumps the last of his small load into Cheryl who shivers on the cold surface of the counter. Her pussy was filled again and knowing he was so good at making her cum made her hate that her time would now be spend on school and not wrapped around this boys talented dick.

Before Mitchell leave Cheryl kisses him. Their make out lasting a few minute until she knew it was time for him to go. Mitchell walks out of the house and waves back to her. She stands waves goodbye to her fun-sized boy toy thinking of what she'll do to him next Saturday and the following Sunday.

Just as Mitchell is walking up to his house he sees his mother's car pulling up. She steps out seeing her son & Cheryl at her door. With the usual friendly wave the mother and son head up to the house and Cheryl goes back inside to clean up all of the cum that Mitchell had stuffed her full with.

"Cheryl said her mom got these for us."

"That is so nice. I should go by and thank her."

"It's okay, I already thanked her. And she's busy, school stuff."

"Oh, that's fine then. I don't want to bother her. And what about you, did you enjoy the park? You looks exhausted and a bit sweaty."

"Just having fun mom. I'm actually going out next weekend."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. It'd be fun to do something different."

Well you're father will like you getting some more exercise."

"I'll be getting plenty."

"So I know you aid you were too old for a babysitter... But, I asked Cheryl's mom."

"It's fine... I, talked to her while I was over there."

"Really?"

"Yes. She said she wouldn't mind watching me on the weekends."

"What changed your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Sure mister. It wouldn't have anything to do with our neighbor being a pretty college girl."

"Eww, gross mom. I don't even like girls."

"Uh huh, sure you don't. And you also don't stare at Cheryl when you think no one is looking."

"Please don't start."

"I won't. I didn't even say anything about the talk."

"Mom."

"I'm only teasing you."

Judy opens the house door so her son can walk inside first and then she enters behind him.


End file.
